starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jedi Code
thumb|Master [[Odan-Urr]] thumb|De Jedi Code De Jedi Code vatte de doelen en idealen van samen van de Jedi Order en het liet zien wat elke Jedi zou moeten nastreven. Gedurende millennia hadden veel wijze Jedi de Code aangepast en verfijnd, tot een ethische code waarmee de Jedi zich verdedigden. Jedi Code The Goal of Peace Er is geen emotie; er is vrede. De Jedi werkten eerst voor vrede, zonder na te denken over de kosten die daar voor henzelf aan verbonden waren of met oog op persoonlijk gewin. Vrede was niet het resultaat van emotie, maar van helder en onpartijdig denken. Vrede geboren uit woede kon geen vrede zijn en zou niet lang standhouden. Individuele Jedi streefden naar vrede zonder emotie, binnen noch buiten. Een Jedi werkte naar zijn of haar doel met ongekende toewijding, niet gehinderd door sterke emoties. Het resultaat was dat Jedi een kalme, onbevooroordeelde houding hadden, door anderen vaak gezien als onverschilligheid. Situaties die een Jedi konden uitdagen draaiden vaak rond strijd, meestal ondoordachte strijd zonder duidelijk doel. Voor een Jedi was vrede veel meer dan een staakt-het-vuren. Om het doel te bereiken moest een Jedi in de oorsprong van de problemen kunnen kijken, naar de oorzaken en klachten. Een Jedi moest in staat zijn om problemen tussen deelnemers te behandelen. Een Jedi die de strijd won maar zijn mogelijkheid om onpartijdig te kunnen beslissen moest opgeven verloor zijn of haar eigen persoonlijke oorlog. The Goal of Knowledge thumb|Master [[Yaddle]] Er is geen onwetendheid, er is kennis. Onwetendheid was even dodelijk als woede.ching chong WAOSHI WADONG WAOSHI ding ding waoshi ching chong waoshi luuk lucht loper is een gekke yedi Deze kennis begon bij een Jedi om de eigen mogelijkheden, krachten en zwakke punten in te zien. Trots kon de geest vertroebelen en een Jedi blind maken voor de eigen fouten, wat door anderen uitgebuit kon worden. Mislukking veroorzaakte twijfel, wat er voor zorgde dat een Jedi minder goed in staat was de eigen krachten te realiseren. Jedi testten zichzelf voortdurend om te zien waar de grenzen van hun mogelijkheden lagen. Niet als doel op zich, maar als middel om zichzelf beter te leren kennen. The Goal of Serenity Er is geen passie, er is sereniteit. In het streven naar sereniteit zocht een Jedi meer dan alleen evenwichtig te blijven in een crisissituatie. Een Jedi moest een kalme plaats binnen in zich vinden en die innerlijke rust naar buiten projecteren, anderen rakend met woord en daad. Deze sereniteit maakte dat een Jedi een standvastig besluit kon maken. Het centrum van sereniteit was bescheidenheid. Excessieve emoties, positief en negatief, verstoorden de band van een Jedi met de Force. Zij creërden een onbalans in de Jedi, en daardoor indirect een onbalans in de Force. De krachten van de duistere kant moedigden een Jedi altijd aan zich toe te geven aan haat, woede en razernij, en vergemakkelijkten die gevoelens door de Jedi een reden te geven zich voor die emoties open te stellen. Bezorgdheid, affectie en zelf liefde konden de sereniteit van een Jedi uit balans brengen en een Jedi ertoe dwingen te kiezen tussen persoonlijke verlangens en het grotere goed. The Unity of the Force thumb|Master [[Yoda]] Er is geen dood; er is de Force. De Jedi Code representeerde de belichaming van de universele aard van de Force. De Jedi zagen zichzelf als the beschermers van de samenleving, waarbij zij zichzelf aan een hoge morele standaard hielden. Zij waren rolmodellen en leidden door hun voorbeeld. De Jedi hadden niet als doel het regeren van anderen, maar het tegemoetkomen aan wensen, zo dat de samenleving als geheel kon functioneren met gerechtigheid en gelijkheid. De Force was van zichzelf goed noch kwaad. Het had een lichte zijde en een duistere zijde. Het was een gereedschap, en als elk ander gereedschap kon het misbruikt worden. Onwetendheid leidde tot het verkeerd gebruiken van de Force, degenen zonder wijsheid gebruikten de Force met emotie. Incorrect gebruik van de Force kon leiden tot dood en vernieling. Alleen door deugdelijke training kon de Force op de juiste manier gehanteerd worden. Daarnaast was de Force in alles wat leeft, het gaf leven. De Force was een noodzakelijk en vitaal deel van het universum. Het was een metafoor voor de aard van het leven zelf, vibrerend, dynamisch, gevaarlijk. Alle Jedi werden door de Force doordrongen, net als alle wezens, maar de Jedi waren zich er het meest van bewust. Gebeurtenissen in de ene regio konden een andere regio beïnvloeden, alsof het universum één verbonden wezen was, met de Force als haar bloed en leven. The Internal Journey Een Jedi groeide in kracht als hij het leven meemaakte, en kreeg meer bedrevenheid in het gevecht en in het gebruiken van de Force. In ruil daarvoor beïnvloedde een Jedi het leven om zich heen. Een Jedi verspreidde de Code om het universum een betere plaats te maken voor iedereen. De fysieke groei reflecteerde de mentale groei van een Jedi. Wanneer een persoon meer aangepast was aan de Force werd hij of zij uitgedaagd om de dogma’s van de Jedi Order te omhelzen. Elke Jedi, van de meest bescheiden student tot de grootste meester, had de ruimte om te groeien en ontwikkelen. Het lag in de aard van het universum en het leven om de Jedi continu op nieuwe manieren te testen. The Challenge of Temptation thumb|Toegeven aan verleiding Verleiding was het grootste gevaar voor een Jedi en de val van een Jedi begon vaak met een rationele beslissing. Verleiding nam duizenden vormen aan. De simpelste spoorde een Jedi aan om bij een complex vraagstuk een eenvoudig antwoord te bieden. Het antwoord mocht dan wel meteen tevredenheid geven, op de lange termijn veroorzaakte het juist meer problemen. Een andere vorm van verleiding kwam van de macht van het vleien en de dreiging van succes zelf. Het accepteren van persoonlijke beloningen kon gevaarlijk zijn voor een Jedi, gezien dat het geloof in de eigen krachten boven de waarheid kon verheffen. Een derde vorm van verleiding was de aard van macht opzich. De Jedi hadden zich gevormd als kracht van het goede, wat hen ervan weerhield om over de massa te regeren. Het was een heel sterke verleiding, gezien Jedi in hun dagelijkse leven moesten omgaan met onwetendheid en dwaasheid. Maar als die dingen tussen hun dagelijks leven kwamen te staan liep het snel uit de hand, tot het punt waar een Jedi de onwetendheid aanmoedigde waar hij of zij zo tegen had gevochten. Het regeren van anderen "voor hun eigen bestwil". Rising from the Ashes De Jedi Code plaatste veel druk op de schouders van een Jedi, waarbij een Jedi bijna over supernormale krachten moest beschikken om zijn of haar doel te bereiken. Alle Jedi zouden uiteindelijk in zekere zin falen om aan de eisen die de Code stelde te voldoen. Zij konden woede voelen of toegeven aan verleidingen. Zij konden de balans van de Force verstoren. Zij zouden vallen van hun hoge idealen. Het ware falen van een Jedi was niet het falen om te leven naar de idealen van de Order, maar het falen om na de val weer op te kunnen staan. Vele Jedi die gefaald hadden om een van hun taken te volbrengen beschouwden zichzelf voorbij verlossing en vergeving. Daarmee stelden zij zich open voor de duistere kant van de Force. Jedi streefden ernaar om te leven volgens de Code en lessen van hun meester. Wanneer een Jedi faalde om deze doelen te bereiken waren er twee keuzes; het falen over het leven laten domineren of opstaan na de val en vrede maken met zichzelf door de Force. Dat was de weg van de Jedi. Uitbreidingen Self-Discipline thumb|Jedi Scholar Zelfdiscipline van een Jedi. * Conquer Arrogance - Overwin Arrogantie * Conquer Overconfidence - Overwin Overzelfverzekerdheid * Conquer Defeatism - Overwin Defaitisme * Conquer Stubbornness - Overwin Eigenwijsheid * Conquer Recklessness - Overwin Roekeloosheid * Conquer Curiosity - Overwin Nieuwsgierigheid * Conquer Aggression - Overwin Agressie * Conquer External Loyalties - Overwin Externe Loyaliteiten * Conquer Materialism - Overwin Materialisme Responsibility Verantwoordelijkheden van een Jedi. * Practice Honesty - Wees Eerlijk * Honor your Promises - Eer je Beloften * Honor your Padawan - Eer je Padawan * Honor your Master - Eer je Meester * Honor the Jedi Council - Eer de Jedi Council * Honor the Jedi Code - Eer de Jedi Code * Honor the Law - Eer de Wet * Honor Life - Eer het Leven Public Service Publieke Diensten. * Duty to the Republic - Dienst aan de Republiek * Render Aid - Verleen Hulp * Defend the Weak - Verdedig de Zwakken * Provide Support - Verleen Ondersteuning Alternatieve Codes Grey jedi code. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Vermelding) Bron *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Phantom Menace Scrapbook category:Documenten category:Jedi Order category:The Force